Eternal Light
by Darkness-Chill
Summary: Darkness cannot hide Light because Light is the one thing that shines through no matter how dark it gets. When did this become a bad thing?


Well hello there everybody! Story number some-number-that-should-not-be-as-high-as-it-is, at your service! :D

This is the prequel to Bound for Eternity, my other Kingdom Hearts fic. BFE is all about the princesses' kids. This one is about some events that are mentioned to have happened in BFE, but there isn't really room for much detail. I decided writing them out would give a better, more solid foundation for BFE, so here they are.

I don't expect this fic to be too massive, but it's not gonna be a short one either. I don't only plan to cover the prequel events, but also to evolve the relationships of the characters into the ones that you see in BFE.

So, on that note, pairings.

**Pairings:** Sora/Kairi, Riku/Cinderella, all other canon Disney pairings.

Yes, I broke up Charming and Cinderella. But, that actually DOES happen in this fic, so before you turn away going, "wtf, Riku/Cinderella?", hear me out. I worked out all the details, and I think you guys will like it. Give it a shot.

…Or at least don't flame me for the pairing. Flame me for something else if you have to.

This fic shouldn't get too dark, and it won't be too graphic, so I'm keeping it at a solid T rating and not planning to raise it.

Without further ado, here it is!

* * *

><p>When Sora woke up to find the sky tinted orange, he immediately thought he'd fallen asleep in Twilight Town again. Riku later questioned when he'd fallen asleep in Twilight Town in the first place, but Sora refused to tell him. It didn't take long for the Destiny Islands residents to figure out that something weird was going on, because as the day passed, the sky stayed the color of twilight.<p>

Sora was sitting in his room, leaning on the wall next to the window, staring at the small island as he waited for Kairi to pick up her phone. Thankfully that didn't take long.

"Hello?"

Sora smiled a little, leaning back and staring at the ceiling, "Hey Kairi."

"Sora!" Kairi said, and Sora could feel the smile in her voice, "What's up?"

"Think you can get out to the small island?" Sora asked, "As long as this weird twilight thing is going on, we may as well enjoy the view."

Sora heard Kairi giggle, "Sure, Sora. Riku meeting us there?"

Sora blushed just slightly, "Well, I thought maybe just the two of us could… y'know… go on a date, or something…"

"You're so cute, Sora." Kairi said, "I'll see you there in about ten minutes, okay?"

"Sure." Sora said, blush quite prominent. He didn't blush easily, it was just something about his redhead friend.

"Great!" There was a click as Kairi hung up her phone, and Sora leaned back on his bed for just a moment before scrambling up to find his shoes. Calling a goodbye to his mom, he bolted out the door and towards his boat, which was tied rather loosely to the metal pole in the ground that his father called a dock.

Untying it, he hopped in haphazardly and rowed towards the island, leaving the boat by the dock and walking onto the beach.

The twilight issue was even worse out here. Looking out onto the water, it almost looked like the bottom half of the sky was stained with blood. He frowned.

"Sora!"

Sora turned. Kairi was running over, waving. His frown immediately fell away as he watched her run over.

He'd figure the twilight thing out later.

XXXX

Riku was annoyed. He in no way disapproved of his two best friends' relationship—in fact he was quite happy for them. But they were clearly having a bit of a crisis right now, with SOMETHING attempting to turn the Destiny Islands into Twilight Town, and Sora and Kairi didn't even seem to care.

He sighed, grumbling to himself as he dialed Disney Castle's library phone. It was the only phone in the entire castle, and he'd called it at least six times since Sora had told him to look outside around 9 this morning, never getting an answer. There was no voicemail system on the phone, and Riku knew his best bet would be to go out to his gummi ship and attempt communication from there, but he was really hoping he wouldn't need to go all the way to the other side of the main island to the place where he and Sora kept the gummi ships out of civilian view.

The phone began ringing. On the fourth ring, Daisy's surprised voice picked up. "Hello?"

Riku perked up, "Daisy? It's Riku."

"Oh, Riku! How are you?" Daisy asked politely.

"I'm not bad, but we have a little bit of a problem here. Can you get the King for me?" Riku asked.

"Sure." Daisy said, "Hold on just a moment."

Riku heard the phone being put down on the desk and leaned back against the pillar of the balcony he was standing underneath. He only had to wait a few seconds before the familiar voice of Mickey came through the phone.

"Riku?"

"Hey, Mickey." Riku said, "Glad I finally got in touch with you."

"What's going on?"

"Well… The Destiny Islands has had Twilight Town's sky since at least 9 this morning." Riku said, glancing up at the orange sky, "It's not getting any darker."

Mickey paused, "Well, that's a little strange…"

"Yeah." Riku nodded, "Any ideas?"

Mickey didn't get a chance to answer, or if he did, Riku didn't hear it, as a scream cut through the air. Riku ran towards the source, still holding his phone.

"What was that?" Mickey asked.

"Not sure. I'm going to check it out."

He stepped onto the main road in front of his house and had to freeze. The street was completely littered with heartless.

"Hey, Mickey? I found the problem." He said, voice calmer than he felt, "I'll call you back."

Flipping the phone shut he stuffed it in his pocket and summoned his keyblade.

XXXX

Sora wished his date with Kairi could have lasted longer, but when he saw the dark figures of heartless converging towards the paopu tree they were sitting on, he knew it was officially over.

"Kairi, stay up there!" Sora said, summoning his keyblade and jumping down from the tree, landing smoothly on the ground and slashing through one of the dark forms. As he continued to slash through them, they continued to come. They kept trying to get past Sora to get to Kairi, who was as high up in the tree as she could get, wishing she could get down and help.

"Why are they after me?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure." Sora said, "Call Riku!"

Kairi pulled her phone out, shakily dialing Riku's number.

Riku answered, and the first thing she heard was the slash of his keyblade through a heartless. "They attacking out there too?"

"Y-yeah." Kairi nodded, surprised he knew, "They're not bothering Sora at all—they keep coming after me!"

Riku paused and spoke up just a moment later, "Shit! Your light! Tell Sora to keep them occupied. I'm on my way."

"We're on the small island, by the paopu tree." Kairi said hurriedly.

"Okay." Riku said, and there was a click as he hung up.

"Riku's coming." She called down to Sora, who slashed another heartless and took a deep breath.

"Good, 'cause I'm running out of steam here."

XXXX

Sure enough, all Riku had to do to find the pair was follow the heartless. They were floating across the water like it was solid, making their way to the beach. Jumping out of his boat, he ran towards the small island.

"Sora!" he called.

His friend turned, "Riku, finally!" he said, sounding relieved.

"We need to get Kairi out of here. They're not stopping any time soon—I followed them here from the main island."

"What?" Sora asked, surprised, "Where are they all COMING from?"

"No idea." Riku said, "We should head to Disney Castle, though. She'll be safest there, with the cornerstone."

Sora nodded, "Right. But our ships are on the other side of the other island!"

"I know. I'm still working on that part."

They didn't have much more time to think, as another swarm of the heartless pounced at them. Clearing through them, Riku turned to Sora again, "We're gonna have to try and fight our way through."

"Uh, Riku? Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora and Riku both looked over at her to see the redhead staring at an approaching figure in the distance. They quickly had to reavert their attention, though, as more heartless approached.

"Sora! Riku!"

"Donald?" Sora asked, turning in that direction, giving the heartless just enough time to pounce on him. Knocking them off, he shouted, "Get Kairi first!"

Donald, in a gummi ship from Disney Castle, flew as close to the island as possible, opening the door, "Kairi, jump!"

Kairi glanced back at Sora and Riku, before jumping towards the ship, landing shakily on the entry platform.

"Kai's in." Riku said, "Do you wanna ride with Donald or try and get our ships?"

Sora took an apprehensive glance at the unending stream of heartless and then at Riku, "I think we're gonna be heartless ourselves if we don't get in that ship pretty soon."

"Agreed." Riku nodded, "Come on!"

* * *

><p>I hope that was okay! I plan on sketching out some maps of how the Destiny Islands look in my brain, because between this and BFE, I've pretty much skewed the Islands a little from the games. Riku and Sora keep their gummi ships on the far, uninhabited side of the island. Great for hiding them, not so great for fast escapes.<p>

If you have any questions, feel free to ask them, and lemme know what you thought in a review! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
